Usuário:Thiago Lovato
thumb|Thiago Lovato Thiago Lovato Cosgrove, mais conhecido como Thiago Lovato, é uma cantor, e compositor, estudunidense.Em sua carreira musical, atua como artista solo, tendo lançado seu álbum de estréia Shut Up and Trash Me.Que foi sucesso entre os adolecentes e pessoas mais velhas.Thiago lançou seu novo EP em Janeiro de 2010 para promover seu primeiro album.Hoje depois de tanto sucesso e tantos fans ele esta fazendo tune por todo o mundo divulgando suas novas músicas, e seu talento. No cimena o garoto também e fera tento estreiado dois grandes sucessos do cinema que e "The Story Of Us" e "Better The Revange" que fez o maior sucesso entre o seu publico alvo. Primeiro Album: Shut Up and Trash Me (2011) Seu album começou a ser planejado em dezembro de 2009, Thiago escreveu cerca de 32 músicas para esse CD, varias forão descartadas.O album está disponivel somente para Download Digital.Seu album debutou dia 2 de Dezembro, dia do aniversario de Thiago, por que foi adiado por que Thiago pediu mais tempo para preparar seu CD, pois ele estava insatisfeito com o que ele tinha preparado. Influencias Thiago em seu primeiro album sitou algumas influencias que o ajudou a criar seu album como ele está.Thiago sitou Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Miranda Cosgrove. Thiago disse que seu album não está igual ao delas e sim parecido, Thiago disse gostar das músicas delas e se jogou nisso e se inspirou nelas. Primeiro Single O primeiro single do CD foi da música Dezembro composta por Thiago, o video deveria ter saido em fevereiro, mais por problemas não divulgados o video terá como lançamento no mes de Abril.Vazou uma previw do clipe porem e muito dificil de acha-la em breve aqui no wikia. Filmografia Livros *"Ultimo Suspiro De Esperança" 2011 DVDs * "Shut Up DVD" 2010 * "High Maintenance Especial Edition" 2011 * "The Best Of Thiago" 2011 Discografia *Discografia de Thiago Oficiais *''Shut Up and Trash Me'' 2010 *''High Maintenance'' 2010/2011 *''I Still Hear Your Voice'' 2010/2011 *''All My Dreams Are Together You 2011'' *''Everybody Hurts'' 2011 Coletanias *The Box 2011 EPs Em Ingles *''Think Again'' 2010 *Boys, Boys are just boys 2011 Trilha Sonora Thiago canta uma música da trilha sonora do filme A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!A música foi composta pelo proprio Thiago em janeiro.A música sairia em seu segundo album que esta sendo produzido mas ocorreu uma briga que acabou descartando a faixa.A música se chama Nunca Cresça a música e tocada varias vezes durante o filme.Thiago ganhou uma música em seu mais novo filme, que e uma regravação de Sucker Punch so que a sua versão que Thiago ajudou a escrever.A música se chama Mundo Inrreal e seu clipe foi lançado em abril! A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! 2010 Story Of Us SoundTrack 2011 Dreams Happen SoundTrack 2011 Videografia *Singles De Thiago Tours *Trash Me Tour 2010/2011 *High Maintenance Tour 2011 *"Summer Tour Withoud You" *"My Dreams Are Together You Tour" *"Everybody Hurts Summer Tour" Curiosidades Thiago Lovato Curiosidades Outras Músicas Lista De Músicas De Thiago * Tenho Um Sonho * Minha Canção Preferida Lovato, Demi